


Food Network

by kyarorin



Series: Domesticating Ironhide [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah doesn't really know what to make of the newest member to the household and his choice of TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Network

Sarah Lennox isn’t quite sure what to make of Ironhide’s sudden, and newest obsession with Earth culture.

“You humans put the strangest things in your mouths.” He rumbles, sitting near the back porch, legs and arms crossed as he contemplates the big screen TV.

She looks at the mech, the TV, her laundry, and then to her baby girl determinedly chewing on a corner of the Autobot’s toe. Sarah’s given up on trying to keep Annabelle from spitting, vomiting, or otherwise lubricating on Ironhide, and Ironhide’s long given up being irritated with it.

Her eyes narrow, and he gives her a one shouldered shrug as some show host babbles on about monkey’s eyes soup and calf brain tacos. “I’m just sayin’.”

Sarah aptly decides not to say anything.


End file.
